Link
Link (jap. リンク Rinku) ist der Protagonist der Videospieleserie The Legend of Zelda, welche von Shigeru Miyamoto erfunden wurde. Der Name Link kommt aus dem englischen (a link, to link) und bedeuted Verbindung oder verbinden, denn der Spieler soll sich selbst als die Person im Spiel sehen, und Link ist die Verbindung zwischen der Spielwelt (meistens Hyrule) und dem Spieler. Das ist auch der Grund, warum man in Zelda-Spielen einen eigenen Namen auswählen kann, der dann im Spiel selbst benutzt wird, um angesprochen zu werden, man kann auch in dem Titel The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ''sein Pferd selbst benennen. (Notiz: der Grund, weshalb man in ''Zelda-Spielen Link nie reden hört, ist, weil eine Stimme den Spieler nicht beeinflussen soll und auch die Meinung über Link nicht verändern soll. Man hört lediglich Dinge, wie Geschrei oder ein Jauchzen, wenn Link stirbt. Wie bereits bestätigt durch Miyamoto, gibt es viele verschiedenen Inkarnationen der Links; jedoch teilen sie alle ihre einige eindeutige Attribute. In der Mehrheit der Zelda-Spiele finden die Abenteuer Links größtenteils im Königreich von Hyrule statt, wo er durch das Land reist und eine große Vielfalt von Feinden besiegt, um Prinzessin Zelda und ihr Königreich vor den bösen Ganon zu retten. Ganon ist der Hauptbösewicht in vielen Zelda-Titeln. Aussehen Link ist in allen Spielen in einer grünen Tunika gekleidet und trägt eine grüne Zipfelmütze. Er trägt für gewöhnlich braune Stiefel, und ist mit Schwert und Schild ausgerüstet. In manchen Spielen gibt es die Möglichkeit, verschiedene Rüstungen zu tragen. Dies wird teilweise in die Storyline eingebaut, so wie in The Wind Waker und Twilight Princess. Sie dienen dann auch als Item, das Schaden reduziert, stärker macht oder die Fähigkeit gibt, unterwasser zu atmen. Link ist in den meisten Spielen Linkshänder, allerdings gibt es da Ausnahmen: In Twilight Princess und Skyward Sword ist Link ein Rechtshänder, da die meisten Spieler die Wii-Remote ebenfalls in dieser Hand halten''. In The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' wurde einfach nicht genau beim Zeichnen der verschiedenen Sprites aufgepasst, so dass Link das Schwert mal in der linken, mal in der Rechten Hand hat. Je nachdem in welche Richtung er gerade schaut. Über Links Haarfarbe sind sich die Entwickler auch nicht einig, in manchen Spielen hat er blonde Haare, in manchen braune, und in Link's Awakening sieht man die Haarfarbe nur in Zwischensequenzen, da die Sprites in diesem Spiel schwarzes Haar haben. In Twilight Princess ist Links Haar übrigens weder richtig blond, noch braun, sondern eine Mischung aus beiden. Link trägt offiziell ein Triforce-Zeichen, das Fragment des Mutes, auf dem linken Handrücken. Persönlichkeit und Verhalten Das Verhalten von Link ist von Spiel zu Spiel unterschiedlich. Link ist sehr mutig und gibt niemals auf. Er hat ein Herz für Tiere und lebt naturnah. Link verabscheut das Böse und zeigt keine Angst und er stellt sich seinem Schicksal. Link wird als ordentlicher Charakter dargestellt, was man auch an ihm erkennen kann. So verhält sich Link auch persönlich. Link verhält sich selbstständig, dass heißt er kann sich um seine eigene Existenz kümmern. Meistens lebt Link in einen kleinen Dorf (z. B. in Ordon in Twilight Princess) oder in einem Wald (z.B. in Ocarina of Time). Er hilft auch die Landwirtschaft seines Dorfes. Wenn man die Wohnhäuser der Links betrachtet, erkennt man, dass die Wohnhäuser in Twilight Princess und in Ocarina of Time ordentlich aussehen und nicht im Gegenteil. Ocarina of Time In Ocarina of Time kann man zwischen einen kindlichen und einen erwachsenen Link wechseln. Als kleines Kind verhält sich Link ein wenig verspielter. Als Erwachsener ist sein Verhalten ernsthaft und anders als seine jüngere Gestalt. Seine Stimme als Erwachsner klingt stark und selbstsicher. Majora's Mask „Jetzt lass sie endlich in Ruhe! Verstehst du denn gar nichts? Du bist dermaßen unsensibel!“ - Taya, nachdem Pamela ihren Vater nach einer Horrorszene umarmen konnte. In Majora's Mask handelt es sich um den selben Link aus Ocarina of Time, nur in der jüngeren Gestalt. Das Verhalten eines Halb-Erwachsenen sitzt in ihm noch, obwohl dieser Link noch ein Kind ist. Wegen seine Zeitsprünge in Hyrule, wurde Link als Erwachsener auch klar, die Rolle eines starken und mutigen Helden ernstzunehmen. In Majora's Mask verhält er sich fast wie ein Erwachsener. Er verhält sich gelassen ruhig, mutig, [[Datei:Links_verwundertes_Gesicht_01(Legend_of_Zelda-_The_Majora's_Mask_).jpg|thumb|"...Das scheint Sie nicht zu überraschen!"]]absolut furchtlos und er mag es überhaupt nicht, wenn jemand seine Gegenstände stiehlt. Ihm interessiert die Gegenwart anderer Menschen nicht und zeigt daher auch keine Interesse. Er ist mit Epona, sein Pferd, sehr gut befreundet und kümmert sich viel um ihr. Link freute sich auch sehr, nachdem er sein Pferd auf der Romani Ranch wiedersah. Weil Link keine Neugier in der Gegenwart anderer Menschen zeigt, wunderte Herr Barten sich auch, warum sich Link nicht für die Chateau Romani interessierte, die sehr speziell und hochwertig bei Menschen ist. Danach zeigte Link ein komisches Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre das für ihn beeindruckend gewesen. In Majora's Mask zeigt Link sich von seiner guten Seite und unterstützt Menschen in Termina in Not und bei ihre Probleme. Er hatte am Anfang es abgelehnt, nach der Majoras Maske zu suchen und wollte selbstständig den Konflikt zwischen ihm und Horror Kid lösen. Er wollte auch nicht großartig ein Abenteuer erleben. Das zeigt, dass Link in Majora's Mask das richtige Denken eines Erwachsenen hat, obwohl er ein kleines Kind ist. Von seiner Einstellung her, geht er gegen Konflikte an und macht Umwege, um böse Kreturen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Seine Stimme in Kämpfen klingt noch ernster, als seine vorherige Stimme als Kleinkind in Ocarina of Time. Twilight Princess Link wird als großzügiger Charakter in Ordon dargestellt. Sehr nett, leicht naiv und ehrlich. Von den Kindern und von den Erwachsenen, sogar von Ilya, wird Link sehr gemocht. In seinem Wohnhaus findet man ein halbvolles Regal mit Büchern. Hintergrund In fast allen Spielen (mit Ausnahme von The Adventure of Link und Twillight Princess), beginnt Link seine Reise als Kind oder als jugendlicher Hylianer. Nur in Skyward Sword kommt er, wie Zelda, aus dem Wolkenhort, einer schwebenden Insel im Himmel. Er ist der Besitzer des Master-Schwertes, eine Waffe womit er das Böse, meistens auch gegen Ganondorf, besiegt. Außerdem trägt er auf seinem linken Handrücken das Triforcefragment des Mutes. Es dient als Zeichen für seine Auserwählung durch die Göttin. Seine Familie " Ziehe mutig in den Kampf ein mein Sohn !" - Zitat: Alter Krieger Links Familie ist sehr mysteriös. Manchmal ist er der Nachfahrer eines wahrhaftigen Soldatenkriegers, der mal den König von Hyrule das Leben gerettet hat. Die männlichen Vorfahren von ihm sind ebenfalls Krieger gewesen. Manchmal erfährt man teilweise etwas über seine Verwandten oder seine Familienmitglieder werden nicht erwähnt. In The Wind Waker hat Link eine jüngere Schwester, namens Aril. Freundschaften Freundschaft zu Prinzessin Zelda Link hat in manchen Spielen eine tiefe Verbindung zu Prinzessin Zelda, und in The Minish Cap zum Beispiel ist thumbLink der Kindergartenfreund der Prinzessin. Jedoch hat man noch nie eine Liebesgeschichte oder romantische Emotionen zwischen beiden gezeigt. In The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword wird zwar nur von einer seit Kindheitsatagen bestehenden Freundschaft berichtet, doch tauchen im Verlauf des Spiels zahlreiche Zwischensequenzen auf, die eine tiefere Verbindung schließen lassen. So ist Zelda sehr glücklich, dass gerade Link die Vogelreiterzeremonie gewonnen hat und sie diese nun mit ihm alleine beenden darf. Die Szene, in der sich Zelda in der Vergangenheit in einen Krsitall einschließt, um das Siegel für den Verbannten zu stärken, wirkt auf den Betrachter ebenfalls, als ob neben Zelda auch Link tiefere Gefühle hegt. Epona [[Datei:Link_und_Epona01_(Majora's_Mask).jpg|thumb|248px|Nur ein Zaun steht zwischen Epona und Link. Ein Screenshot aus Majora's Mask.]]Epona ist mit Link gut befreundet und ein tiefer Bund steht zwischen ihnen. Beide verstehen sich gut. Link war auch in der Lage hinter Basils Rücken Epona zu zähmen. Wenn Epona durchdreht, ist nur Link in der Lage sie zu beruhigen. Epona weiß von sich aus, dass Link ein auserwählter Held ist und sie gehört auch zu den Auserwählten. Epona weiß ganz genau, dass Link niemals unbeabsichtigt schlecht mit ihr umgeht. Sie konnte auch sofort Link verzeihen, nachdem Epona sich nach einem Kampf verletzte, indem sie zu Link rüberging und ihn anschaute. Ilya wollte zuvor verhindern, dass Link zu sein Pferd gehen konnte, weil Ilya über die Verletzung an Eponas Bein wütend war. Epona freut sich immer in der Nähe von Link zu sein. Link und Epona trafen sich erstmal in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time auf der Lon-Lon-Farm. In den jüngeren Jahren war Epona ein Fohlen und war schüchtern vor Menschen, die Epona nicht kannte. Daher lief sie immer davon, auch vor Link. Epona liebt das Lied, das Malon immer auf der Weide gesungen hat. Seitdem Link das Lied auf seiner Okarina spielen kann, sind beide miteinander befreundet. Wenn Link erwachsen ist, dann ist auch Epona ein großes Pferd. Auf sein Abenteuer in Hyrule kann er auf Epona reiten. In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask wollten Link und Epona nach Navi suchen. Zur der Zeit waren beide jung. Sie veriirten sich in den Wäldern und der Horror Kid konnte Epona stehlen und an die Romani Ranch verkaufen. Nach kurzer Zeit traf Link auf der Romani Ranch sein Pferd Epona wieder. Link freute sich auf das Wiedersehen und lief schnell zu Epona. Nur ein Zaun steht zwischen ihnen. Auch kann in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask auf Epona geritten werden. Auftitte The Legend of Zelda (NES) thumb|left|150pxLink ist ein Held, der durch Impa, die königliche Kinderpflegerin aufgefordert wurde, um Prinzessin Zelda vom bösen König der Finsternis, Ganon, zu retten, der die Scherben des Triforceframents der Weissheit suchen will. Link findet die Stücke, bevor es Ganon tat und schließlich besiegt Link Ganon mit einem Silberpfeil und rettet Zelda. Der Charakter von Link werden wenig erklärt im Spiel und scheinen bloß ein allgemeiner Fantasie-Held während dieser Verkörperung zu sein, aber wird im Prolog beschrieben, um einen brennenden Gerechtigkeitssinn zu haben. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link thumb|left|93pxEine Fortsetzung gab es nicht lange nach dem Spiel und zeigt in The Adventure of Link denselben Link aus dem vorherigen Spiel. Obwohl Ganon getötet worden ist, ist seine Gruppe noch aktiv. Sie planen Ganon wiederzubeleben, indem sie das Blut seines Mörders, Link auf seine Asche verschütten. Impa findet ein Triforce-Zeichen auf der Hand von Link, weil er sich seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag nähert und erklärt, dass er der Held ist, der auserwählt wurde, um die alte Prinzessin Zelda aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf zu erwecken. Link legt sechs Kristalle in die Paläste von Hyrule und schließlich besiegt er den dunklen Link. Er erhält den Triforcefragment des Mutes und erweckt Prinzessin Zelda. thumb|196px A Link to the Past Link verreiste, als er eine telepathische Nachricht von Prinzessin Zelda erhielt, die erzählte, dass sie im Kerker des Hyrule Schlosses geschlossen wurde. Als die Nachricht endete, war sein Onkel bereit zu kämpfen und ging aus dem Haus raus, wobei Link sagt, dass er im Bett bleibt. Nachdem sein Onkel ihn verließ, ist der Link seinem Onkel gefolgt. Als er ankam, fand er seinen Onkel schwer verwundet. Der Onkel sagte zu Link, dass er die Prinzessin Zelda aus ihrem Gefängnis retten muss und er gab ihm sein Schwert und Schild. Nachdem sein Onkel starb, geht Link in das Schloss und rettet Zelda aus ihrer Zelle und die zwei flüchten in einen geheimen Durchgang durch die Abwasserleitungen, der zu einer Kathedrale führt. Link erfuhr von dem Priester in der Kathedrale, dass Agahnim, ein Zauberer, der sich den Thron des Königs aus Hyrule widerrechtlich angeeignet hatte, plante das Siegel zu brechen, das vor Hunderten von Jahren durch die Sieben Weisen. Das Siegel wurde gelegt, um einen dunklen Zauberer genannt Ganon in der Dunklen Welt einzusperren, die einmal der Heilige Bereich war, bevor Ganon einfiel, den legendären Triforce erhielt und seine Macht verwendete, den Bereich in ein Land der Finsternis zu verwandeln. Agahnim hat vor, das Siegel zu brechen, indem er den Nachkommen der Sieben Weisen sendet, die das Siegel in die Dunkle Welt machten. Das einzige Ding, das ihn vernichten kann, ist das Master-Schwert, ein Schwert, das geschmiedet ist, um das Böse zu bekämpfen. Um zu beweisen, dass er würdig ist, braucht Link drei magische Anhänger. Nach dem Wiederbekommen der Anhänger bringt Link sie in die Ruhestätte des Master-Schwertes. Nachdem Link das Schwert von seinem Sockel gezogen hat, bringt Zelda ihn telepathisch zum Heiligtum und sie sagt ihn, dass Hyrule-Wächter angekommen sind. Link kommt am Heiligtum an, nachdem die Soldaten angekommen sind, wovon er dem sterbenden Mann erfährt, dass Zelda zum Hyrule Schloss genommen worden ist. Link geht, um sie zu retten, aber kommt zu spät an; Agahnim sendet Zelda zur Dunklen Welt. Link verletzt dann Agahnim im Kampf, aber wird nachher auch zur Dunklen Welt gesendet. Um Hyrule zu retten, ist Link erforderlich, die Sieben Mädchen, Nachkommen der Sieben Weisen von über die Dunkle Welt gestreuten Dungeons zu retten. Sobald die sieben Jungfrauen befreit wurden, verwenden sie ihre Macht, die Barriere um den Turm von Ganon zu brechen, wo Link Agahnim wieder gegenübersteht. Nachdem Link mit Agahnim beim zweiten Mal besiegt hat, erhebt sich Ganon von Agahnims Körper und verschwindet. Link jagt ihm hinterher und ist schließlich an der Pyramide der Kraft in der Dunklen Welt angekommen. Nach einem Kampf, der auf die Besitzübertragung von Ganon hinausläuft, berührt Link den Triforce und stellt Hyrule dazu wieder her, wie es war, bevor Ganon dazwischenlag. Link's Awakening Bitte vervollständigen Ocarina of Time Bitte vervollständigen Majora's Mask Nach den Kämpfen in Hyrule, verließen Link und Epona das Land starteten eine Suche nach Navi. Link ritt tief in die verlorene Wälder und erreicht das Land Termina. Link schaute umher und plötzlich erschreckten Taya und Tael Epona. Link fiel von Epona und wurde bewusstlos. Der Horror Kid erscheint und raubt ihm die Okarina der Zeit und thumb|134pxEpona und flüchtete. Bei einem Zusammentreffen zwischen Link und dem Horror Kid wurde Link durch die Majoras Maske in Deku-Link verwandelt. Erneut flüchtet Horror Kid und begab sich nach Unruh-Stadt. Auf den Weg zur Stadt traf Link den Maskenhändler und erfuhr, dass der Horror Kid ihm seine Majoras Maske klaute. Nachdem Link seine Okarina der Zeit von Horror Kid zurückerlangen konnte, wurde Link durch die Hymne der Zeit drei Tage zurückgesendet. Durch das Lied der Befreiung verwandelte sich der Zauber der Dekuform von Link in eine Deku-Schale. Der Maskenhändler erzählte ihm die Geschichte über die Majoras Maske und bat ihn nach der Maske zu suchen, ehe Unruh-Stadt durch eine Akokalypse untergeht. Taya erklärte sich bereit Link zu helfen, um den Untergang zu verhindern. Währenddessen entschuldigte sie sich bei Link für das böse Verhalten und dass auch Epona gestohlen wurde. Im Norden, Osten, Süden und im Westen richtete Horror Kid Unheil an, die auch Naturkatastrophen hervorriefen. Wegen den Katastrophen wurden Konflikte ausgelöst. Während seiner Quests konnte er die Seelen von Darmani und Mikau heilen und sie wurden in magische Masken verwandelt. Mikau starb an seine thumb|113px|Link auf den Ebenen von Termina.Verletzungen. Mit den magischen Masken, auch die Deku-Schale, kann Link sich in ein Gorone und in ein Zora verwandeln. In diese Formen kann Link auch ihre Fähigkeiten anwenden. Auf Links Abenteuer wurde sein Kokiri-Schwert geschmiedet und wurde zum Elfenschwert. Das Elfenschwert wurde mit Goldstaub weiterverarbeitet und das Schwert wurde zu eine goldene Waffe, die Schmirgelklinge. Unter dem Brunnen des Ikana Canyons konnte Link den legendären Schatz bergen und fand das goldene Spiegelschild. Mit der Schmirgelklinge und seinem Spiegelschild konnte Link das Böse in den Gebieten außerhalb Unruh-Stadt vernichten und die Vier Giganten befreien. Auf dem Uhrturm kam es erneut zu einem Zusammentreffen zwischen Link und dem Horror Kid mit der Majoras Maske. Link rief die Vier Giganten, um den Mond aufzuhalten. Die Majoras Maske löste sich von ihrer Marionette und flog in den Mond. Link folgte und kämpfte gegen die Majoras Maske. Der Kampf war vorrüber und die böse Seele der Maske wurde vernichtet. Somit entwich auch der Zauber aus der Maske. Der Maskenhändler konnte seine wertvolle Maske wiedererhalten und nahm seine Reise fort. Link blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich bei Taya zu verabschieden und gemeinsam mit Epona Termina zu verlassen. Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask